


Arms Around A Demon

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [14]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Comfort, Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has Nightmares (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Double Drabble, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: Aziraphale may not be able to smite nightmares out of existence, but he'll do his very best to keep them away from Crowley.Ineffable Flufftober, Day 13. Prompt: Whispers.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957708
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020





	Arms Around A Demon

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Aziraphale POV of a scene I wrote earlier in this series from Crowley's perspective. For Crowley's POV, see [An Angel's Arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838844).

Crowley is having a nightmare. Aziraphale can tell, from the tension in his body, the shadow on his brow.

Aziraphale wraps his arms around the demon, gathers him close, tries to comfort even before Crowley awakens, rigid and panicked.

“Aziraphale?”

“Shh, shh, you’re safe, I’m here, it’s okay, it was a dream…”

Aziraphale wishes for nothing more than to smite out of existence the flames and fears that follow his best friend into sleep.

But since he can’t, he holds Crowley, rubs his back, strokes his hair, whispers reassurances he hopes are not as ineffectual as they feel, until the panic subsides and the demon falls back asleep. Even then, Aziraphale doesn’t let go — as though he can keep the ghosts of terror away if only he holds tightly enough.

“Dream of whatever you like best,” he murmurs: a wish, and a benediction. He doesn’t know if this kind of blessing works on demons, but that won’t stop Aziraphale from trying.

And now, whether because of the blessing or for some other, more human reason, Crowley’s face is relaxed, muscles loose. Whatever he is dreaming, it makes him whisper in his sleep, “Lvngel.”

“I love you too,” Aziraphale whispers back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Should you have any thoughts to share, I'd love to hear them. And if you enjoyed this, feel free to explore my other works in (or out of) this series as well. :)


End file.
